


Stressed Out

by DutchInsanity



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, The Marauders - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 04:14:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8518105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DutchInsanity/pseuds/DutchInsanity





	

"I hate Arithmancy. I hate Arithmancy." I chanted under my breath as I studied my meagre supply of notes. "Why can't they leave math in the muggle world." 

N.E.W.T.S were beginning in just a few short weeks and I was seriously struggling with all the extra work and that was how I had spent my Saturday sitting in bed in my pyjamas, staring blankly at textbook after text book. 

"Y/N? Are you in here?" Someone called from behind the locked door. 

"Yeah, just a second!" I scrambled off my bed and quickly struggled into a random pair of sweatpants before unlocking the bedroom door. 

My boyfriend of nearly two years, Remus Lupin, stood on the other side. His soft brown hair was messy and windblown, his eyes regarding me with curious amusement and his lips spreading into a sweet smile. 

"Hey beautiful." He pressed a soft kiss to my forehead. "It's nearly 4 what are you still doing in bed?" 

"It's the afternoon?" I questioned, it had been 10am only an hour ago... But, sure enough, the sun was hanging low in the sky outside. "I completely lost track of time," I smiled sheepishly before moving back to the bed. "I've been studying all morning." 

Remus came over and sat down beside me, picking up a random page of notes. "Arithmancy? You hate math." 

"Do you see the problem?" 

"I do," He responded seriously, "I also know exactly what you need." 

He pushed all of the paper and books off the bed and pulled me into his arms. 

"Remus!" I scolded, trying my best to look angry in the face of his innocent smile and adorable brown eyes. 

"Trust me Y/N, you looked angry when I first got here." 

"I'm not angry love, homework is just being a little shit." 

"And I'm going to help you." He whispered, kissing my cheek gently and shifting into a more comfortable position. He leaned back against the headboard with me between his legs, resting against his chest while he toyed with my hair aimlessly. "Tell me about your week." 

"You were there for most of it." I pointed out, nestling into his warm embrace, there was nothing like the feeling of being in Remus' arms. He was always perfect snuggle temperature and his scent of new books and cinnamon was calming. 

"Tell me about the parts I wasn't there for." He mumbled, pressing a soft kiss to my temple and entwining his fingers with mine. 

And so I did. I told him about all the boring, frustrating and happy moments of my week and he listened attentively, wearing a small smile the whole time as he watched me talk and asking questions, laughing at some parts and attacking my face with kisses at the parts that made me feel annoyed or anything other than happy and by the time I was done all of my stress was forgotten as we both lay there, enjoying each other's company. 


End file.
